random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Good Web Series Better
PLS fix any grammatical/english error in this page when you find one! PLEASE DO IT. Madness Combat *Bring back Jebus. *Bring back the Sherrif. *Add more A.A.H.W. enemy types. **Like 1337 versions of A.T.P enemies and vice-versa. **And a A.T.P skill level thing. (Like how the 1337 agent's shades changed colours in episodes.) **Add some sort of agent with green futuristic visors that shoot lasers, make light, and scan stuff. **A heavily armored robot-like enemy with a chainsaw instead of a hand. ***Looks a really slightly bit like a G03LM. ****And it's visor thing is red. *****And it's glowing! **And lots of other cool looking things. **Add more! *Make someone actually kill something with a trench knife. **And actually, just make anyone kill anything with any weapon that never got a kill! ***Including weapons that only appeared once without killing anything. (Duh!) *Bring back Elite Bodyguards. *Add all the weapons and enemy types from Madness Interactive, Madness: Project Nexus, and M:PN2 (When it comes out.) that haven't appeared in the series yet. *Make more episodes after the 11th one. (Wich i'm pretty sure will actually happen.) *Bring back Jetpacks. *Add weapons and enemy types that only appear in the non-canon animations to the main series. *Make grunts, agents, engineers. and soldats sometimes look a bit different. (For example, some grunts have hats and some agents have bullet-proof vests.) *Make grunts appear more in later episodes. *Make weapons from earlier episodes (like the sawed-off) appear in later episodes too. *Make weapons that only appeared in one episode appear in other episodes too. *Make weapons that have only been shown being used by mag agents used by other characters. **Also, make a non-retractable version of the normal-sized glaive. *BRING *BACK *DEIMOS *Add more weapons. (All of these weapons will have variations.) **Nunchuck. **Flail. **Rapier. **LASER GUN! **Katana. **Knuckledusters. **Circular Saw. **MAGIC STAFF/WAND! **Tiger Claws. **PEPPER SPRAY LOL! **Morning star. **BIOLOGICAL WARFARE!!! **TANKS AND OTHER WAR VEHICLES!!!!!!!!! **Duckfoot pistol. **Blunderbuss. **Flintlock. **Milkor MGL. **Colt defender mark 1 shotgun. (8 BARREL SHOTGUN!). **Škorpion vz. 61. (And it's variants.) **Sica. (Dacian/Illyrian/Thracian sword thing.) **Dagger. **Saw. (Including variants like crosscut or one deisgned for 2 people.) **Ice pick. **Cleaver. (And any kitchen knife.) **Silver knife. **Screw driver. **Lawnmower! **Grinding machine!!! **Wrist blade. ***And a retractable on too! ****Also, a version that is on the back of the wrist. *****And a retractable version of that too! **DOUBLE-BARRELED AUTO SHOTGUN!!!! **Tonfa. (Might be too similar to the baton.) **Spoon? **Fork?? **SPORK! **Shovel. **Hatchet. **Different battle axes. **Any axe weapon. **Pickaxe. **Drill. **Flashlight. **Torch. **Spells! **Powers!!! **Plasma guns. **Energy weapons and things like that. **Metal gauntlets/gloves. **Any taser guns. **Grenade variants. (Like gas grenades or actuual real types of grenades.) **Different wrenches. **Bow. **Crossbow. **Different pipes. **ET-MP. **PhaSR rifle. **Swiss army knife. **Survival knife. **Pocket knife. **Double switchblade. **Double pocket knife. **Different streetsigns. **Different signs. **Frying pan. **Spatula. **Dishes, cups, glasses, vases, and all things like that. **Various kitchen and bathroom objects. **All sorts of glasses, masks, helmets, shoes, gloves, and things like that. **Glass pieces. **Throwing people out of windows. **Windows. **Glass. **Condiments/seasonings. **Tables, doors, chairs, and things like that. **Lockers. **Phones, computers, TVs, and things like that **Rope. (And many variants.) **Various house items. ***Book. (And variants.) ***Magazines. ***Scissors. ***Add more! **Various normal items that were not designed for fighting. ***Anvil. (And variants.) ***Hoe. ***Pitchfork. ***Add more! **A lot of weapons from fan-made animations. **Double hook! **Grappling hook. (And variations.) **Normal meat hook. (And variations.) **Battle hook variants. **Grappling gun/Grappling hook gun. (And variations.) **Various fictious weapons. **Various fictional weapons **Harpoon gun. (And variations.) **Various vehicles. ***Add more! **Various sniper rifles. **Various bottles. **Various pillows. **Various statues. **Headphones. **Earmuffs. **Various body parts. (Some still on the body!) (and sometimes the body is still alive!) **Add more! **Various NUCLEAR WEAPONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***Various mini-nukes. **Different time bombs. **Various turrets/sentries. **Various drones. **Various suitcases/bruiefcases. **Various keyboards. **Bayonet. **Trident. **Stick. **Magazines, clips, and things like that. (Some attached to a weapon, some not.) (Some empty, some not.) **Scopes, laser sights, attached grenade launchers, and things like that. (Some attached to a weapon, some not.) (Some empty, some not.) **Barrel. **Add more! *A.A.H.W. units don't die so easily. *Add more! Asdfmovie *Add more! The Annoying Orange * Use better jokes and puns. * Change the name of the series to Orville the Orange. * Have it be fully 2D animation. * Lessen the pop culture references/parodies a bit. ** Or at least make the parodies more interesting and satirical. * Add more! Eddsworld *Add more! Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:Spawn of El armadillo